Sync
' "Group suicide? That's a good idea! DIE!!" - Sync' Sync (シーイング Shinku) is the 5th replica of the original Ion. He is one of the God Generals and leader of the 5th division of the Oracle Knights. He also is the chief of staff of the God Generals (their tactical leader). Physically he is 14 years old, but chronologically he is 2. His full God General Name: Sync the Tempest (Reppuu no Shinku). History Sync is "born" in N.D.2015 by fomicry used by Grand Maestro Mohs and Van Grants. As the other replicas who were created, so far he was the weakest (in his Level of the 7th Fonon) though he was physically the fittest. After Mohs and Van decide to take the 7th (last created) Ion the other 6 were thrown alive into the Mt. Zaleho volcano including Sync and the 6th Replica later known as Florian. Sync was found there by Van (as revealed in the Nippon novel Shiro no Ashita) who recognized his physical powers and decided to train him. Van placed a Fonic Glyph on Sync's body so that he would be able to use the 7th fonon (and to use Daathic Fonic Artes). After some time of training Sync became a subordinate of Van and eventually a God General (Leader of the 5th Division). He got his Name by Van because from the beginning on he kept saying a special sentence (a sentence he had heard on his creation day by Van) "The Synchro level was the problem". From this point on, he wears a mask to conceal his identity (as he looks identical to the original Ion) and threw away his past on the outside - but kept it inside his soul to fueling his hatred of the Score - which made him being "born", "thrown away" and finally being "stuck with this pathetic life". In addition to his Mask he deepens his voice because he sounds exactly the same as Ion does. He is first seen at St. Binah where you learn, that he is the tactical leader of the God Generals. Later you see him in Choral Castle along with Dist who opened Luke's Fon Slots - there his mask falls of for the 1st time - but only Guy can see his face before he runs away. The next appearance is in the Zao Ruins where they try to make Ion open the door to one of the Sephiroth. Here is the fist Boss Battle against him along with Largo. But in the end the two of them lose the battle and leave the place. In Chesedonia Sync attacks the party again and places a Curse Slot on Guys arm - which utilizes the memory to switch of rational thinking (in this case using Guys memories of the past to attack Luke later in the story) when the user is around. In Sheridan Sync takes his last chance to strike down the party on the Tartarus down in the core (he there erased a fonic glyph which would have allowed the party to escape from the core.) He there again loses the battle which also causes his mask to fall off - showing the party his true identity. Now he can't hold back and tells the party but especially Ion, that he is just "trash" and has literally been thrown away - alive into the Mouth of the Mt. Zaleho vulcano, because he and the others weren't needed. He seems to be jealous of Ion and shows, that he is deeply hurt inside (Saying to Luke: "I don't listen to crap from a replica who has people who need him") believing if he is not a substantial substitute for the original Ion, then he is not worth existing - and now that he fails - he says his task is over and throws himself down the core (committing suicide). The party now thinks he is dead, but later it is revealed, that he is rescued by Van from the core (after Van jumped after his defeat at the Absorbtion Gate into the core too). Now he appears again in Chesedonia - without his mask offering the people there readings of the Score (which causes them diying later because he not only reads the Score to them but taking their replica data to make replicas of them). There he bullies Anise again - speaking with Ion's voice and after confusing her with that he laughs at her saying, that killing him means killing Ion again because they look the same. The final time he battles the party at Eldrant where he tried to kill them with a fonic trap - but fails because they where rescued by a second order Hyperresonance. In the battle he makes clear, that he feels empty inside and hasn't gained anything in life since his birth. He also states, that he feels he is "born a piece of meat" and that he hates the score - not because he was thrown away - but because he was even born. ("Without the score I wouldn't have been stuck with this pathetic life!". When losing the fight he laughs and makes clear that he is happy to die saying it's fortunately over and that he is released from this worthless and pathetic life. Appearance He has green hair and looks similar to Ion. As Ion he is 1,66m tall and his weight is 58 kg - though in the Animation he seems to be smaller (as Legretta is also 1,66m and she is more than one head taller than him) Compared to the other characters (Luke, Anise, Guy and Legretta) he must be about 1,60m. Abilities & fonon's As Ion he is a 7th fonist who is able to cast Daathic fonic artes. But his level of the 7th fonon is much lower than Ion's. He fights with his feet and fists - and he can cast powerful spells like Absolute, Thunderblade or Turbulence. His two mystic artes are: Akashic Torment and Harrowing Gale. Relationships Guy Cecil He cursed guy with a symbol with which he can control Guy through his Memories. The nearer Sync is to Guy, the stronger the effect it has on Guy Trivia He is the last God General to be fought in the game In the Nippon Novel Shiro no Ashita Vol. 2 you can read his story and it's revealed that he is the 5th replica Different to the other characters, he doesn't have an overlimit and so he doesn't need one to use his mystic artes. He also doesn't need and FOF to use attacks like Stone Dragon Ascent which would normally require and FOF change. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:God Generals